The Great Brain Robbery/Quick guide
Details Crafting (Cabin Fever requires 45 Crafting.) *30 Construction *50 Prayer (not boostable) *Must have completed the following: **Creature of Fenkenstrain **Cabin Fever **Rum Deal **Pirate Pete subquest of Recipe for Disaster *Access to a player-owned house workshop and Crafting table. *Be able to kill a level 190 monster without using Prayer. |items=*Fishbowl helmet *Diving apparatus (Obtain these from Murphy in Port Khazard if you've lost them; talk to him 2 times, 1st time for helmet and 2nd time for apparatus.) *Hammer *About 60 nails (38 are needed, but some—especially bronze or iron—may bend.) *18 normal planks *Holy symbol *Ring of Charos (If lost, can be re-obtained during quest by pickpocketing Fenkenstrain.) *10 pieces of fur (bear or grey wolf fur; wolf fur can be obtained during quest by killing Canifis townsfolk. Furs from Hunter monsters will not work) Recommended: *Means of teleportation to Port Phasmatys (through the Ectophial), Edgeville (specifically the Monastery), and your (or another player's) house highly recommended. *Runes to cast Fenkenstrain's Castle Teleport twice (or its magic tablet equivalent) *Weapon and armour (Ranging or maging gear is highly recommended as safespotting is available.) *Food and prayer potions are highly recommended. |kills = *Barrelchest (level 190) * 4 Sorebones (level 57) }} Walkthrough Scouting Items required: 4 planks, 20 nails, a hammer, fishbowl helmet, and diving apparatus * Talk to Brother Tranquility on Mos Le’Harmless near the dock. Chat 1. * Head north, pull on the statue and climb down. * Equip your diving apparatus and fishbowl then descend. * Repair the stairs at the end of the tunnel and climb up. * Peer through the peephole. The prayer book Items required: a holy symbol * Talk to Brother Tranquility on Harmony Island. * Go to the Edgeville Monastery and search the bookshelf in the SW corner of the ground floor. * Read the book. * Equip a holy symbol and return to Harmony Island. * Right click the book “recite prayer”. * Talk to Brother Tranquility. The doctor Items required: Ring of Charos, 14 wooden planks, 50 nails, 10 pieces of fur, and a hammer * Talk to Dr. Fenkenstrain (jail on the top floor). * Equip your Ring of Charos, keep it equipped through this section. * Talk to Rufus in Canifis (food store). Chat 1 * Make 10 wooden cats on a crafting bench in your house (10 planks and 10 furs). * Build a crate next to Dr. Fenkenstrain, add a bottom(4 planks and nails), and fill it with the wooden cats. * Blow the wolf whistle. * Put the shipping order on the crate. ' ' Making the transplants ' ''Items required: a hammer, fishbowl helmet, diving apparatus, and combat equipment * Return to Harmony island and enter the windmill basement. * Talk to Dr. Fenkenstrain. * Equip your diving equipment and go north to the shipwreck. * Search the locker for a fuse. Climb the ladder and get a tinderbox. Climb the stairs and get a keg. * Go south a bit to the monastery and use the keg and fuse on the door. Light the fuse. * Enter and kill 4 Sorebones for a Cranial clamp, Brain tongs, 3 Bell jars, and a 30 Skull staples. * Talk to Dr. Fenkenstrain. * Climb up and talk to Brother Tranquility, prepare for the fight. '''The big battle Items required: Combat equipment * Enter the monastery and defeat Barrelchest. ** You must wear your fishbowl helmet and diving apparatus. ** Each attack will disable your prayer and remove a few prayer points. ** When adjacent he will only attack with melee. ** Re-enabling prayer after each attack will prevent you from taking any damage. * Talk to Brother Tranquility. Quest complete! Reward * 2 Quest points * Barrelchest anchor (To repair your barrelchest anchor, return to Mos Le'Harmless and make sure you have a book o' piracy in your inventory; then, go to the docks south of the bank and talk to "Smith." He can fix your anchor for 230,000 gold coins.) * Blessed lamp (5000 experience in a chosen skill above level 30) * Prayer book * 6000 Prayer, 3000 Crafting, and 2000 Construction experience.